Field
One feature generally relates to wireless devices, multi-microphone, and multi-speaker audio systems. In one example, a wireless device is adapted to automatically perform microphone, loudspeaker, and/or user detection and location to provide a customized three-dimensional immersive sound experience for the user.
Background
Wireless devices (e.g., mobile devices, mobile phones, mobile communication devices, smart phones, personal/mobile computing devices, etc.) often include one or more microphones to capture audio signals from a desired/targeted user. Additionally, such wireless devices often also include one or more loudspeakers through which audio signals are emitted to the targeted user. However, the typical small size of some wireless devices (e.g., mobile devices) makes it difficult to improve a user's experience by producing a surround sound effect. A surround sound effect may be produced by shaping audio signals so that they are emitted from two or more different external and/or internal loudspeaker devices to create a surround sound sensation for the targeted user.
One challenge in producing such shaped audio signals using external loudspeakers is in identifying the location, position, and/or distance of the external loudspeakers relative to the desired/targeted user. That is, unlike integrated loudspeakers, the position, location, and/or distance between the targeted user (and/or wireless device) and the external speakers is unknown by the wireless device.
Therefore, a way is needed that permits a wireless device to leverage nearby microphones and/or loudspeaker devices to improve a targeted user's sound experience.